On without you
by A.Padackles
Summary: O que se passa com Jensen quando Jared decide não morar mais com ele?
1. Quando as coisas não vão bem, don t say

Título: **ON WITHOUT YOU: Uma Canção Para Você**

Autora – /Amanda [Capítulo 2].

Capa: Deiva.

Fandom – Supernatural.

Categoria - Slash, Padackles,Angst, Songfic.

Classificação: NC-17.

Capítulos: 8.

Disclaimer: _Esta é uma obra ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens não me pertencem._

_O conteúdo dessa ficção não deve ser lido por menores de 18 anos._

_Há homossexualismo, portanto só leia se não se ofender com este tipo de assunto._

_Aviso Importante: Há cenas de sexo heterossexual [Jared e Genevieve], mas que não impede a leitura da fic aos Cortese´s haters, pois será retratada do ponto de vista de uma autora [eu] que odeia Genevieve._

_Agora, se gosta da Cortese, é melhor não ler a fic e pronto, não aceitarei críticas nesse sentido se algum fã dela insistir em ler e vier me metralhar._

_Nota da Autora: cheguei a sentir pena da Genevieve e me doeu escrever as cenas de angst de J2, quase cheguei a chorar._

_Agradecimentos:_

_Deiva, obrigada pela capa!_

_Amandita, obrigada por me autorizar a usar sua fic!_

Resumo: O que se passa com Jensen quando Jared decide não morar mais com ele?

**1. Quando as coisas não vão bem**

Muita coisa estava acontecendo para Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles e entre eles. As gravações da sexta temporada de Supernatural, Jensen dirigindo um episódio, convenções, casamentos arranjados que não iam muito bem, afinal, não serviram para abafar os boatos (verdadeiros) do caso dos dois. Nem com a presença das esposas no set de filmagens os comentários diminuíam. Danneel não podia estar em Vancouver quase nunca, devido ao trabalho, mas quando ia sabia como ninguém o que fazer para se mostrar presente: utilizar o Twitter para bancar a esposa feliz. Genevieve, sem nada para fazer, passava boa parte do tempo no Canadá, porém isso de nada adiantava, pois a falta de química entre ela e o esposo era visível sempre que estavam juntos. Não há dúvidas de que umas aulinhas de fingimento com a Sra. Ackles lhe cairiam bem. E também de como deixar o marido livre para estar com o amante e não tentar impedi-lo de continuar com seu caso. Se não bastasse isso tudo, o endereço da casa que os protagonistas dividiam passou a ser conhecido por inúmeros fãs e eles haviam perdido a privacidade, pois sempre havia alguém aguardando por eles e loucos por uma foto, principalmente uma comprometedora.

Jared decidiu que já era hora de acertar algumas coisas com Jensen e foi falar com ele numa tarde de sábado, enquanto sua esposa que estava em Vancouver havia ido ao salão de beleza. Foi até a sala, onde Ackles estava preguiçosamente estendido no sofá, assistindo um blu-ray na enorme TV de LCD de 52 polegadas.

- Oi Jens!

- Hey Jay! Assiste o fim do filme comigo, é o mesmo que vimos o mês passado e gostamos muito. – O loiro se sentou no sofá para dar espaço para que o grandalhão sentasse.

Padalecki se acomodou na ponta e fez o loiro se deitar, a cabaça apoiada sobre a sua coxa grossa e musculosa. O moreno lhe acariciava o couro cabeludo, passando os dedos pela orelha e descendo até o pescoço.

De repente o filme passou a ficar sem graça e o intérprete de Dean Winchester se concentrava apenas nos carinhos que recebia do amante, que tinha a mão agora em seu peitoral e começava a correr os dedos em seus mamilos, por dentro da camiseta, fazendo-o automaticamente ter uma ereção, bem visível sob a bermuda fina que vestia e não passando despercebida por Jared, que se inclinou um pouco para enfiar a mão por dentro da boxer do loiro, masturbando-o.

Jensen começou a gemer baixinho e sussurrou:

- Jay, é melhor não, Genevieve pode voltar e...

- Cala a boca, Jensen! Já viu mulher voltar logo quando vai ao salão de beleza cortar e pintar cabelo, fazer as unhas, limpeza de pele e depilação? – Ele nem se lembrava mais que estava ali para falar com o loiro, e não para fazer sexo.

O mais velho concordou e ainda caçoou do "amigo":

- Depilação é algo que ela precisa mesmo, afinal está mais bigoduda que nós dois juntos!

Ao ouvir isso, o mais jovem apertou o pênis de Jensen com força e apenas disse, em tom sério:

- Agora você me paga. E se não calou a boca por bem, vai calar por mal!

O intérprete de Sam se levantou e por um momento ficou olhando Jensen de forma lasciva e ajoelhou-se sobre ele, beijando-lhe a boca com muita vontade, calando-o por completo. Levantou-se novamente, tirou a bermuda e cueca azul que o mais baixo usava, ajoelhou-se novamente, dessa vez sobre o tapete e pegou o membro de Ackles firmemente com a mão esquerda, alternando carícias com ela e com a boca, enquanto que com a mão direita trabalhava em sua própria ereção.

Jensen gemia alto agora e não sabia se era a sensação da boca de Jared ou a imagem dele o chupando com gosto e se masturbando que o deixava mais louco de tesão. Passado alguns minutos, ele se derramou por inteiro na boca de Padalecki, que bebeu de seu líquido quente e em seguida derramou-se também, sentindo seu esperma molhar sua mão e a boxer cinza que usava, que não estava abaixada, mas apenas a calça jeans.

Ackles deu um pulo do sofá e jogou Jared no tapete macio, beijando-lhe os lábios e sentido o próprio gosto ali. Desceu até a rigidez do moreno, melada com o gozo e começou a chupá-lo, levando-o a um orgasmo delicioso.

Eles permaneceram por um instante deitados ali no chão, olhando nos olhos um do outro. O mais velho se levantou, e estendeu a mão ajudando o outro a se levantar também. Percebeu que o filme já havia acabado há um tempo e desligou o aparelho, rindo:

- Ainda bem que eu já tinha assistido ao filme mesmo, dude.

Jared sorriu também e os dois recolheram as roupas que estavam no chão e subiram até o quarto de Jared, onde fizeram amor.

Após o ato, Jared ficou deitado uns minutos com a cabeça sobre o peitoral de Jensen, sentindo o loiro entrelaçar os dedos em suas compridas mechas de cabelo e num esforço para não dormir conseguiu abrir os olhos e olhar para Jensen, dizendo, de forma mais séria do que queria:

- Precisamos conversar.

Ackles arqueou as sobrancelhas:

- Não gosto desse seu tom sério.

- É que o que eu tenho a dizer é sério. Jensen, eu acho que é melhor deixarmos esta casa porque as coisas estão saindo do controle. Tenho medo de sermos descobertos por algum fã e que fotos comprometedoras possam parar na mídia.

O mais velho empurrou Jared para longe de si e levantou-se da cama, alterado:

- Que porra, Jay! Se quer terminar comigo, fala logo, não inventa desculpas!

Padalecki também se levantou:

- Ninguém aqui falou em terminar nada.

- Não? Não é isso que você quer?

- Claro que não, Jensen.

- Mas é o que eu quero, Jared.

- O que? – O mais jovem não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

- É isso mesmo, isso já foi longe demais. Tudo mudou, agora somos homens casados, sua mulher não sai daqui, então por que caralho não aceitamos logo o fato e não vamos viver nossas vidas? Vamos fazer nossas esposas felizes, vamos ter filhos, vamos ser verdadeiros homens de família.

O mais jovem parecia não aceitar aquilo, olhando pela janela a noite que começava a surgir e rezando para acordar logo daquele pesadelo.

Mas não acordou, porque aquilo era real. Real e cruel. E no outro dia viu Jensen deixando a casa para ir morar num quarto de hotel. Uma semana depois, ele também deixou a casa e foi morar num flat, com Genevieve.


	2. Tonight I wanna cry Jensen s POV

**2. Tonight I wanna cry [Jensen´s POV]**

Nota do capítulo: o crédito deste capítulo vai todo para a Amandita, que escreveu esta oneshot quando eu estava começando a escrever esta fic e achei que se encaixaria perfeitamente aqui e por isso a transformei em um capítulo.

**Música do capítulo: Tonight I Wanna Cry**, do _Keith Urban._

_ watch?v=opok_C_AUnw&ob=av3n_

__**Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away**

Sozinho nesta casa outra vez esta noite  
Estou com a tv ligada,o som baixo e uma garrafa de vinho  
Fotos nossas nas paredes ao meu redor  
A maneira como isto foi e poderia ser me envolve  
Eu nunca esquecerei você indo embora

Eu já devia ter ido pra casa há pelo menos uma hora. Casa... uma suíte, luxuosa até, num hotel que não me importa sequer saber o nome. Isso não é casa. É um lugar para passar a noite e tentar não pensar em você, não pensar em nós.

Mas eu não consigo sair daqui. Todas as minhas coisas já foram levadas para lá e eu continuo parado, no meio da sala, com aquela sensação de estar esquecendo alguma coisa, deixando algo para trás. Não, não é uma sensação. É uma certeza. Certeza de estar deixando uma vida para trás.

Ainda bem que você não está aqui neste momento e provavelmente só vai chegar no fim de semana. Isso me dá a chance que eu preciso para ser patético o bastante e chorar ajoelhado no chão da sala, rodeado pelas nossas melhores fotos e ouvindo as músicas que sempre marcaram os nossos momentos especiais.

Não consigo segurar uma risada de deboche e achar tudo isso uma cena típica de um romance barato, repleto de clichês, protagonizado por atores medíocres e com uma trilha sonora ruim.

Levanto-me indeciso e caminho até a pequena adega que montamos juntos ao longo dos anos. Ela deveria estar vazia, já que até isso nós dividimos nessa estúpida separação. Mas conhecendo você como conheço, ou devia dizer, amando você como eu amo e sabendo do amor que sente por mim, sei que vai ter uma garrafa lá.

Sinto um nó se formar em minha garganta quando percebo que a garrafa que escolheu para deixar: um Bordeaux, do Château Margaux, safra 1984. A mesma marca e a mesma safra do vinho com que sempre comemoramos todas as novas fases da nossa vida. Quando decidimos morar juntos e éramos apenas bons amigos. Quando compreendemos que não éramos mais bons amigos. Quando os críticos elogiavam a série. Quando contamos para uns amigos o que realmente sentíamos e vivíamos juntos.

Não sei se entendo isso como um ponto final, como se você realmente me dissesse que vivemos uma nova fase agora, cada um no seu espaço. Cada um com sua vida planejada e delineada pelos padrões da sociedade.

Mas foi exatamente nisso que o fiz acreditar. Foi exatamente essa vida perfeita e falsa que o fiz crer que seria o melhor para nós dois de agora em diante.

**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry**

Eu nunca fui do tipo que deixa os sentimentos a mostra  
E eu achei que sendo forte nunca iria perder o auto-controle  
Mais eu estou bêbado o suficiente para mostrar a minha dor  
Acabar com o meu orgulho,deixar cair como chuva dos meus olhos  
Esta noite eu quero chorar

Não acredito que consegui deixar minha mente e meu coração em silêncio por algum tempo. A garrafa já está pela metade e agora parece que até a taça, que você também deixou estrategicamente num lugar em que eu encontraria, tem o seu perfume.

Merda! Estou chorando de novo? É isso? Mas que porra... Ainda bem que você não pode me ver agora. Não quero que descubra o quanto eu menti. Dizendo que as coisas haviam mudado entre a gente. Que precisávamos de distância um do outro para pesar nossos sentimentos. Que deveríamos transformar a mentira em realidade e viver nossos casamentos do jeito que devia ser.

Juro, Jay, juro que aquele dia um pedaço da minha alma morreu. Ver você contrariado, andando de um lado para o outro, sem entender a minha atitude quase me fez voltar atrás, pegar o celular e mandar todos os executivos da CW pro inferno e dizer que não, não abriria mão de você para proteger nossas carreiras.

E quando você parou, de costas pra mim, olhando a escuridão pela janela do seu quarto, usando apenas uma boxer cinza, que eu tenho certeza que era minha, e perguntou "Então, você se cansou de mim ou algo do tipo?" eu implorei a Deus para me mandar direto pro inferno por te causar tanta dor.

Engulo em seco, relembrando o tom da sua voz quando me perguntou isso e viro duas taças de vinho de uma vez. Eu sei que é um pecado beber um vinho desses assim. É um pecado beber um vinho desses longe de você. Mas é pecado maior o que estou fazendo com a gente...

**Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way**

Ajudaria se eu escutasse uma música triste  
"All By Myself" iria com certeza me bater forte agora que você foi embora  
Ou talvez revelar algumas letras de amor perdidas e amareladas  
Isto vai doer muito antes de melhorar  
Mas eu nunca vou esquecer você me escondendo deste jeito

****  
Era parte do meu plano ficar um pouco aqui e tentar arrancar das paredes cada fragmento de memória, os sons da sua risada, o cheiro do seu shampoo e da loção de barba, ou o sabor adocicado de tudo o que você fazia. Eu viria aqui, me deixaria chorar um pouco e ter a exata noção de que fiz a coisa certa. Depois, limparia a bagunça e iria embora.

Mas eu não quero limpar nada. Não quero arrumar as fotos de novo dentro da caixa, nem lavar a taça ou sumir com a garrafa de vinho. Não quero reorganizar os teus CD's que eu ouvi durante a tarde inteira e esse início de noite.

Eu quero que você veja que eu estive aqui. Que eu pensei em nós. Quero que você descubra as minhas mentiras porque já não suporto mais mentir para mim mesmo, dizendo que isso vai nos fazer bem, todos os dias em que acordo de manhã e seus braços não estão em volta da minha cintura.

Alguns versos começam a bagunçar ainda mais a minha cabeça. Pode ser efeito do vinho, pode ser efeito do estresse, mas é mais provável que seja efeito da tua ausência. Tiro uma caneta do bolso e começo a rabiscar no verso de algumas fotos e depois mando o auto-controle à puta-que-pariu e escrevo nas paredes, em cada canto em que já te pressionei ou em que deixei você me dominar.

Cliff liga no meu celular dizendo que alguns carros suspeitos já passaram umas duas ou três vezes pela rua. Desconfia serem paparazzi. Ele vai dar a volta no quarteirão, despistar e me pegar no fundo da casa.

E finalmente chega a hora em que eu tenho que sair. Dói pensar que assim que eu cruzar aquela porta, vai ser pra sempre. E como se já não bastasse tudo o que meu consciente, subconsciente e até inconsciente me acusam, a vida resolve me pregar uma peça e fazer uma metáfora da situação, obrigando-me a sair da minha casa, do meu lar, pelas portas dos fundos.

Olho para trás uma última vez, observando a bagunça e torcendo para que você consiga ler em cada coisa fora do lugar o quanto eu amo você, Sasquatch. E o quanto eu sou uma péssima pessoa, quando não tenho seu sorriso quase infantil para me proteger de mim mesmo...

Antes de entrar no carro que já está posicionado nos fundos da casa, ainda olho para o céu parcialmente nublado, que deixava transparecer uma nesga de lua cheia. E agora, tudo o que consigo pensar é que eu dei o primeiro passo num caminho que não vou saber trilhar. E torcer para seu amor vir me resgatar...


	3. Casi um bolero Jared s POV

**3. Casi um bolero [Jared´s POV]**

Música do capítulo: Casi um bolero, do Ricky Martin.

** watch?v=35A9ljk825Y**

Retorno a casa onde morei com Jensen. Mas para que? Ah sim, para ficar me lamentando pela burrada que fiz. Maldita hora para decidir não morar mais com ele! O que eu estava pensando? Que ele aceitaria numa boa? Eu sou um louco!

Agora entro nesta casa quase vazia, onde o que me resta são as lembranças de tudo o que passei com ele, o amor da minha vida. Minha única companhia é a solidão, esta maldita não me larga e foi ela quem me trouxe aqui, já que de alguma forma posso sentir a presença dele. Parado na porta da sala, pego a foto dele que carrego em minha carteira e fico concentradamente olhando o rosto dele. Esta visão me enlouquece! E como se a foto tivesse vida, beijo-a, como se estivesse beijando a boca carnuda e quente de Jensen. Dou dois passos e sento-me no chão, fechando a porta por trás de mim. Quando dou por mim, estou passando a foto pelo meu corpo, sinto o toque dele na minha pele e então percebo, estou apenas sonhando acordado, ele não está aqui, nunca mais estará aqui e jamais o terei nos meus braços novamente.

As lágrimas rolam dos meus olhos, como é triste imaginar toda uma vida sem ele! Ah, se pudéssemos estar juntos novamente, ao menos uma vez mais... Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo diferente, jamais teria aberto minha maldita boca, jamais teria dito o que disse. Se eu pudesse estar com ele agora, o chamaria para dançarmos um bolero, não importa o quão ultrapassado isso pareça, não importa nada. E aproveitaria para cantar no ouvido dele, cantar a nossa canção, aquele country pop romântico da Shania Twain que já embalou muitas noites de amor que tivemos. E tudo ficaria perfeito novamente.

Mas você não está aqui, logo, a perfeição não existe. Há apenas tristeza. Tristeza e vazio. Tristeza, vazio e solidão.

Sem você não sou nada, estou reduzido ao pó.

**SUENAN LAS CAMPANAS DE MI MENTE**

**QUE TRISTEMENTE SUENAN POR MI**

**EN ESTA CASA SIN GENTE**

**QUE ME RECUERDA TANTO, TANTO A TI**

**ESTA MALDITA SOLEDAD**

**VIENE CONMIGO Y CONMIGO VA**

**CON TU FOTO SOBRE MI PIEL**

**SUENA EN MI CORAZON**

**CASI UN BOLERO**

**Y OJALA ESTUVIERAS JUNTO A MI**

**ESTA VEZ, Y MUCHAS MAS**

**Y OJALA TE VIERA JUNTO A MI**

**OTRA VEZ Y MUCHAS MAS**

**LA TRISTEZA QUE TE CANTO**

**SE LA VA LLEVANDO EL VIENTO**

Tocam os sinos da minha mente

Que tristemente tocam por mim

Nesta casa sem gente

Que me lembra tanto, tanto você

Esta maldita solidão

Vem comigo e comigo vai

Com sua foto sobre minha pele

Toca em meu coração

Quase um bolero

E tomara que você esteja junto a mim

Esta vez e muitas mais

E tomara que eu veja você junto a mim

Outra vez e muitas mais

A tristeza que lhe canto

O vento vai levando-a

Cansado de chorar, levanto-me do chão frio onde passei sentado a última hora e decido andar pela casa, onde cada centímetro me lembra você. Reparo então nas coisas largadas e bagunçadas, as paredes riscadas, sua letra está em toda parte. Dou-me conta de que você esteve aqui. Esteve aqui sem mim. Claro, deve ter vindo buscar o resto das coisas dele. E assim como eu, deve ter sentido saudades. Leio as frases desconexas, há alguns desenhos também. Rabiscos na verdade. Fragmentos de poesias. E de repente leio um "Eu te amo, Jared", no verso de uma foto minha caída no chão do corredor. A loucura me invade, meus dedos tocam a escrita e meu peito parece explodir. Como pude ter sido tão idiota! Afinal, eu amo ele, ele me ama, nós nos amamos. O que seria óbvio aqui? Ficarmos juntos, claro! Mas não, não! Eu estraguei tudo. Como pude deixar ele partir? Como fiz isso com ele? Como fiz isso comigo? Com nós?

Nós. Isso é passado agora. Só podemos usar este pronome enquanto estamos emprestando nossos corpos aos nossos personagens, os irmãos Winchester. O resto do tempo é "eu" ou "você'. Por que não "eu" e "você"?

Se eu pudesse adivinhar, jamais teria proposto deixarmos essa casa. E porque quando ele reagiu a ideia daquela forma eu simplesmente não disse que o amava e que se ele era contra, não faríamos isso?

**AHORA QUE TE BUSCO ME ARREPIENTO**

**NO SE PORQUE TE DEJE MARCHAR**

**NUNCA TE DIJE TE QUIERO**

**NO LO PODIAS ADIVINAR**

Agora que eu procuro você, arrependo-me

Não sei porque o deixei partir

Nunca lhe disse que amo você

Você não podia adivinhar

Vou agora ao quarto que era dele, onde passávamos quase todas as noites juntos. Vejo que não há mais nada dele aqui, porém há coisas minhas aqui! Quantas recordações. Ele será sempre como um fantasma, mas ao contrário daqueles que caçamos em Supernatural, jamais poderei me livrar de dele. Eternamente o sentirei junto a mim, aonde quer que eu vá.

Sento no chão duro, bem no local onde sua cama ficava. Quantos bons momentos passamos sobre ela? Quantas noites de amor? Quantas noites apenas dormimos abraçadinhos, cansados demais para o sexo, após dezesseis horas de trabalho? Quanto amor! Agora não resta nada, apenas memórias e arrependimento por toda a parte. E muitas lágrimas, que insistem em cair. Pego novamente a foto dele e a minha vontade é de morrer. Então percebo que morto já estou, pois sem Jensen comigo não há vida.

**CON TU RECUERDO SIEMPRE**

**COMO UN FANTASMA QUE NO SE VA**

**PONGO TU FOTO SOBRE MI PIEL**

**SUENA EN MI CORAZON**

**CASI UM BOLERO**

Com sua lembrança sempre

Como um fantasma que não vai embora

Coloco sua foto sobre minha pele

Toca em meu coração

Quase um bolero

A nossa música soa em minha mente e me lembro da última vez que fizemos amor, no quarto que era meu, antes de tudo acabar. Levanto-me e vou até ele e encontro minhas coisas que restaram espalhadas pelo chão. Com certeza ele quis que eu soubesse que esteve aqui. Até uma garrafa quase vazia de vinho e uma taça estão aqui, entre os CD´s, fotos e algumas peças de roupa. Toco a borda da taça, sabendo que sua boca esteve aqui e minha tristeza aumenta mais e mais. Bebo o pouco que sobrou do Bordeaux, do Château Margaux, que eu havia deixado na esperança de que quando o visse, ele se arrependesse de ter terminado comigo e me ligasse, chamando-me para vir até aqui. E Deus sabe que eu teria vindo no mesmo instante, mesmo que estivesse do outro lado do mundo. E teríamos feito as pazes, tomado o vinho juntos e feito amor por horas, como costumávamos fazer. Jensen porém preferiu se embebedar sozinho. Mas... Será que estava sozinho mesmo? Queira Deus que sim, porque não posso imaginá-lo com outra pessoa, nem com Danneel. Ele nasceu para mim e assim deveria ser para sempre. Só que não mais será, nunca mais será meu novamente.

Antes que eu faça uma loucura, quebrando esta garrafa e cortando meus pulsos, resolvo recolher o restante das minhas coisas e sair desta casa. E conforme Cliff orientou, deixo a casa pelos fundos, para não correr risco de ser visto por ninguém.

Saio sem olhar para trás, ou não conseguiria fazê-lo.

Saio para nunca mais voltar.

Saio sem esperanças de ter o amor novamente em meus braços.


	4. Hello, how are you?

**4. Hello, how are you?**

Música do capítulo: Hello, how are you, do No Mercy.

** watch?v=obQZjOVVd_M**

A mudança no comportamento de Jensen desde o fim de seu relacionamento com Jared era visível. Todos que o conheciam sabiam que ele não estava bem e se sentiam preocupados. Os mais próximos tentavam conversar com ele, mas ele não queria falar com ninguém sobre isso. Para ele, esse assunto dizia respeito apenas a si, afinal ninguém iria compreendê-lo.

****

The emotion`s written cross my face  
Like no rain drops in a sunny place  
All the people that you knew before  
Don`t seem satisfied any more

**A emoção está escrita na minha testa  
Como nenhuma gota de chuva num lugar ensolarado  
Todas as pessoas que você conhecia antes  
Não parecem mais estarem satisfeitas**

O intérprete de Dean estava vivendo num mundo de recordação e dor. Passava todo o tempo em que não estava trabalhando no quarto do hotel, com as lembranças de todos os momentos que passou com Jared, desde quando o conhecera. De certo modo, isso lhe satisfazia. Porém chegava o momento no qual ele se lembrava daquela conversa, onde ele terminou o relacionamento com o moreno, então a mágoa lhe invadia e ficava triste, muito triste.

****

I just contemplate the days we had  
Now the sorrow here and I feel so sad  
All this burning pain so hard to contain  
All my memories on the nowhere train

** Eu apenas contemplo os dias que tivemos  
Agora a mágoa está aqui e me sinto triste  
Toda essa dor que arde tão difícil de conter  
Todas as memórias no trem para lugar nenhum**

****

Jared também estava muito diferente, o sorriso largo havia sumido de seu rosto, as covinhas quase não eram vistas por ninguém. Assim como o loiro, lembrava-se de todos os momentos que passaram juntos e sentia um profundo vazio na alma, além de um grande medo de nunca voltar a ser feliz. Ele tentava, estava se esforçando para viver bem com Genevieve, só que isso era impossível para quem um dia amou e foi amado por Jensen. E tudo o que ele mais desejava era tê-lo ali, mesmo que nada dissessem ou fizessem, apenas o queria ao seu lado. Queria isso mais que tudo, mais que o ar que respirava. Até porque, com a falta de Jensen, ele mal conseguia respirar, tamanha a dor que o acompanhava.

**Since you left I began to feel so sad  
And my heart`s been shaking with fear  
I remember now the times we`ve had  
And I think I wish you were here  
And I think I wish you were here**

** Desde que você se foi comecei a sentir uma tristeza  
E o meu coração está tremendo de medo  
Agora eu me lembro dos momentos que tivemos  
E acho que gostaria que você estivesse aqui  
E acho que gostaria que você estivesse aqui**

Para se livrar da dor que carregava na alma, Jensen apelava para a bebida e quando ficava fora de si, deixava sua imaginação fluir e isso o enlouquecia ainda mais, pois quando voltava a si percebia que tudo fora apenas ilusão. E ele chorava, chorava muito, chorava como uma criança desamparada e suas lágrimas eram sua única companhia.

****

Hello how are you?  
My imagination`s driving me wild  
And I`m feeling like a silly child  
I keep hoping and I search the sky  
All I have now are the tears I cry

** Olá, como vai?  
A minha imaginação está me enlouquecendo  
E estou me sentindo como uma criança boba  
Eu continuo com esperança e procuro pelo céu  
Tudo que tenho agora são as lágrimas que eu chorei**

Numa noite de sábado, véspera da sua participação e de Jared na Vancon, Jensen, hospedado no Sheraton desde a hora do almoço, resolveu que já estava mais que na hora de deixar o orgulho de lado e antes que isso o matasse, pegou seu celular e ligou para o moreno. Estremeceu só de ouvir a voz dele dizendo "Alô!".

- Hey Jared, sou eu, Jensen.

- Oi Jens, está tudo bem?

- Está sim. Com você também?

- Sim, tudo ótimo.

Por um instante fez-se um silêncio constrangedor e Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Tinha medo que o que quer que fosse que ele falasse fosse em vão:

- Jay, estava pensando, faz tempo que não fazemos nada, né? Podíamos ir comer alguma coisa e jogar conversa fora.

Ackles podia jurar que houve certa hesitação por parte do intérprete de Sam, quando disse:

- Estou chegando ao restaurante L'Hermitage, por que você não vem? Vamos nos divertir.

O mais velho tinha boas lembranças desse restaurante, fora lá que eles jantaram quando comemoraram um ano juntos, Jared gostava de lá e o levara naquela noite especial. E em outras também. Falou animado:

- Está certo, Jar-head! Vou tomar um banho rápido e chego aí em trinta minutos.

E foi o que o fez: tomou uma ducha rápida, vestiu uma calça social preta, camisa social verde clara, que lhe acentuava a bela cor dos olhos, calçou seu melhor par de sapatos italiano, perfumou-se e saiu sorridente para o restaurante. Finalmente sentia-se vivo de novo!

**Hello, how are you?  
Would be good to see you again  
Hello, where are you?  
I`ve been trying to reach you in vain**

**Olá, como vai?  
Seria bom ver você de novo  
Olá, como vai?  
Estive tentando falar com você em vão**

Padalecki estava irritado por causa de Genevieve, que não parava de reclamar por ele ter convidado o ex amante para o jantar. Levara tanto tempo para se livrar de Jensen e bem naquela noite especial ele apareceria? No entanto, Jared conseguia sentir certa felicidade, por saber que logo seu verdadeiro amor se juntaria a ele naquela mesa. E com um pouco de sorte, poderiam ir até o toalete conversarem a sós, acertarem-se e talvez Jensen até fizesse um blowjob divino nele.

O moreno foi interrompido de seu devaneio pela voz mais linda que conhecia e viu seu parceiro de seriado ali, chamando seu nome. Mas ao olhar para ele, sentiu seu mundo cair, tamanha a tristeza que aqueles olhos verde traziam:

- Jared, não sabia que Genevieve estava aqui. – Falou Jensen com voz triste e baixa, arrependido por estar ali e por ter acreditado que reatariam naquela noite.

A morena baixa não pode deixar de soltar seu veneno:

- Cheguei em Vancouver ontem pela manhã. E que bom que veio comemorar conosco.

Ackles olhou confuso:

- Comemorar o que?

- Jared não lhe contou? – falou a ex intérprete de Ruby, olhando para o marido e depois para Jensen. – Estamos comemorando seis meses de casamento. – Ela pegou na mão do esposo. – Seis felizes meses juntos, não é, amor?

Padalecki estava em choque, não conseguia falar uma palavra se quer, apenas olhou perdidamente para Ackles. Ele convidou o loiro num impulso e não avisara nada. Agora ele estava ali, com fúria no olhar e ainda mais fúria na voz, que saiu rouca e baixa:

- Não vou atrapalhar os pombinhos, afinal vocês querem aproveitar a noite. Como eu também quero e não segurando vela, vou curtir em alguma boate. Do jeito que estou gato hoje, conseguirei pegar quantas mulheres e homens quiser.

Jensen os deixou ali, Genevieve com ar vitorioso, Padalecki sentindo-se um desgraçado por não ter corrido atrás de seu amor, enquanto este deixava o restaurante e também por imaginar ele numa balada, sendo agarrado por mulheres e homens. Pensou ainda em Ackles deixando a boate acompanhado e fazendo sexo até se cansar. Ficou mudo quase o jantar inteiro e quase não comeu nada. Cortese não queria ver o marido assim, mas ficou muito feliz porque se havia alguma chance dos dois atores se acertarem, tinha deixado de existir. Ela conhecia bem o temperamento de seu "inimigo" e tinha certeza que nunca mais ele iria querer Jared de volta.

É claro que Jensen não foi para nenhuma balda. Diversão sem Jared era algo que não existia para ele. Voltou para o hotel e tudo o que fez foi chorar e beber, até que se esquecesse de quem era e de sua dor, caindo num sono profundo e não percebendo seu celular vibrando várias vezes.

Jared ligou várias vezes para Jensen, na saída do restaurante e quando chegou em casa. O loiro não o atendia e ele ficava cada vez mais desesperado, visualizando-o se divertindo. Já na cama, ainda teve que aguentar as investidas de Genevieve, que queria fazer sexo. Ele disse que não estava a fim e ela falou, manhosa:

- Mas Jay, é nosso aniversário, nem assim você me deseja?

O intérprete de Sam não disse nada e a beijou na boca. Foi um beijo intenso, porém sem amor. Beijava-a e pensava em Jensen, imaginava que ele estava com alguém, com um cara qualquer que ele conhecera e levara para transar. Sentiu um ódio imenso e vários outros sentimentos o invadiram, deixando-o confuso. Podia sentir Gen lhe arrancando a roupa e acariciando seu pênis, que aos poucos foi endurecendo, conforme ele visualizava em seus devaneios o corpo nu de Jensen. De olhos fechados, ele penetrou-a por trás, furiosamente, não se importando se a machucava ou não. Ouvia seus gemidos de dor, mas também eram os gemidos de Jensen. Não sabia se era efeito do álcool em seu sangue ou se havia ficado maluco e ia cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo na bunda da mulher, gozando pouco depois. Abriu os olhos e se deu conta de que era Genevieve ali e sentiu-se culpado. Punira-a quando era Jensen a quem ele queria punir:

- Gen, desculpe a minha falta de jeito, eu...

- Você foi ótimo, Jay. – Mentiu ela, já acostumada com o jeito mecânico e explosivo do esposo. Casara com ele sabendo que ele amava um homem e não podia se queixar.

Jared percebera que ela havia mentido e que estava magoada, afagou-lhe os cabelos e decidiu compensá-la usando a língua, só parando quando ela alcançou o clímax.

Ela dormiu abraçada a ele, que não pegou no sono. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-la e mais uma vez tentou falar com Ackles, mas não conseguiu. Voltou a se deitar e antes de finalmente dormir, ficou pensando em como seria se fosse Jensen ali ao lado dele.

****

I remember now the times we`ve had  
And I think I wish you were here  
And I think I wish you were here

**Agora eu me lembro dos momentos que tivemos  
E acho que gostaria que você estivesse aqui  
E acho que gostaria que você estivesse aqui**

No outro dia, na convenção, Jensen fingia estar animado e feliz, quando estava destruído por dentro. O lado bom de ser ator é que podia atuar sempre que quisesse, enganando a todos, inclusive a Jared, que se sentia muito pequeno, embora fosse um gigante. O moreno também decidiu fingir que estava bem e feliz, para que Jensen pensasse que ele tivera uma noite maravilhosa com a mulher. Porém na segunda-feira, percebeu que não deveria mais mentir, que o melhor era falar com o loiro e esclarecer de vez por toda a situação. Não aguentava mais não tê-lo em seus braços. Procurou Jensen no intervalo das gravações, indo até o trailer do loiro. Bateu na porta:

- Quem está aí? A voz de Jensen soou lá de dentro.

- Sou eu, Jens, Jared.

- Estou ocupado, não posso falar agora.

- Jensen, nós precisamos conversar, para de me evitar.

- Não temos nada pra conversar, vai embora, Jay.

- Não Jensen. – Falou firme Jared do lado de fora. – Não vou embora, nunca mais vou embora da sua vida e vou ficar aqui esperando o quanto for preciso você abrir a porra da porta.

Jensen não disse uma palavra.

Passou um minuto e Jared falou:

- Continuo aqui Jensen!

Mais um minuto e se ouviu a voz de Padalecki novamente:

- Ainda estou aqui, já disse que não sairei.

Assim se seguiu pelos próximos dez minutos, até que um Ackles furioso abriu a porta e Jared entrou, encarando-o:

- Jensen, eu não sei o que você pensou no sábado, mas eu não tive a intenção de te magoar. Nunca tive, desde que nos conhecemos.

O mais velho tinha vontade de se jogar nos braços de Padalecki, mas se segurou e apenas disse:

- Eu não pensei nada no sábado, Jared. Nós terminamos há um tempo, esqueceu? Não me importa o que você faz ou deixa de fazer.

O moreno, que esperava que Jensen o beijasse ou o batesse, ficou confuso com esse meio termo:

Então porque você me ligou? Porque me chamou pra sair?

- Como assim? Somos amigos ainda, não somos? Não podemos sair como amigos, como fazíamos nos velhos tempos?

Os olhos do moreno se encheram de lágrimas e Ackles fez um grande esforço para não chorar também:

- Mas Jensen, eu pensei que...

- Oh não, Jay! Você pensou que eu ainda queria você? Oh Jay, como você pode pensar isso? Por que você acha que eu terminei com você? Sinto muito se te magoo dizendo isso, mas é a mais pura verdade. E por favor, não me procure mais, não apareça mais no meu trailer. Vai se melhor que nem amigos sejamos mais, para que você não volte a confundir as coisas.

Sem dizer uma palavra, o mais alto saiu daquele trailer, local que antes fora usado para fazerem amor e agora o havia sufocado e ferido.

Ele não podia acreditar no que ouvira.

Ele não queria acreditar no que ouvira.


	5. I don t believe you another s Jared P

**5. I don´t believe you [another´s Jared POV]**

Música do capítulo: I don´t believe you, da Pink.

** watch?v=DIOwNrb6Enw&ob=av3n**

Quando penso que as coisas não podem ficar piores em minha vida e que minha tristeza já atingiu o limite máximo, eis que tudo piora e estou eu ainda mais triste do que antes de ir atrás de Jensen em seu trailer.

Maldita hora que fui procurar Ackles! O que me fez acreditar que ele voltaria para mim? Não é porque eu o amo ainda que ele também me ama. Ele deixou isso claro. Porém não consigo acreditar totalmente em suas palavras. Mas o que isso importa agora? A partir daquele momento no trailer dele, tudo acabou de verdade, até nossa amizade. Sim, porque jamais conseguirei olhar para ele novamente.

A noite chegou, eu não paro de chorar e desejar ele comigo! O que faço para arrancar a paixão do meu peito?

**I don't mind it**

**I don't mind at all**

**It's like you're a swingset, and I'm the kid that falls**

**It's like the way we fight, the times I cry, we come to blows**

**And every night, the passion's there, so it's gotta be right, right?**

**Eu não me importo**

**Eu não me importo nem um pouco**

**É como se você fosse um balanço, e eu a criança que cai**

**É como a forma que brigamos, as vezes que choro, chegamos às vias de fato**

**E todas as noites, a paixão esta aqui, então isso tem que estar certo, certo?**

Outro dia se passou e embora tivéssemos estado todo o tempo juntos gravando, estávamos distantes. Nossas almas estão distantes. Era mil vezes melhor quando nossos corpos estavam longe, mas os corações próximos, como quando eu saí naquela lua de mel filha da puta. Um oceano nos separava, mas ainda assim estávamos juntos, ainda assim pertencíamos um ao outro. Mas agora tudo mudou e me dói tanto, mas tanto, ter ele ao meu lado e saber que já não é meu.

As suas palavras me feriram, mais do que 500 navalhas poderiam ter feito. Como Jensen não pôde cumprir sua promessa? Ele disse que me amaria para sempre, que jamais nos separaríamos. No entanto, estamos separados agora.

E eu não sei se é porque o desejo tanto ou o que, mas ainda não consigo acreditar que ele não me ama mais. Eu sei que ele disse claramente para eu não procurá-lo mais, só que será que é o que ele realmente quer? Será que não foi só fingimento? Por que não consigo acreditar que ele não me ama mais?

**No, I don't believe you**

**When you say don't come around here no more**

**I won't remind you**

**You said we wouldn't be apart**

**No, I don't believe you**

**When you say you don't need me anymore**

**So don't pretend to**

**Not love me at all**

**Não, eu não acredito em você**

**Quando você diz, não apareça mais aqui**

**Eu não vou te lembrar**

**Que você disse que não iriamos nos separar**

**Não, eu não acredito em você**

**Quando você diz que não precisa de mim mais**

**Então, não finja**

**Não me amar mais**

Então eu começo a pensar, talvez Jensen tenha mentido, não sei porque o faria, mas creio mesmo que o fez. Talvez assim como eu ele esteja sofrendo muito e esteja muito magoado, porque eu dei todos os motivos para ele se sentir assim. Só pode ser isso, porque não acredito mesmo que ele não me ama mais. Não é possível que ele não me ame mais.

Não sei até quando conseguirei viver nesse pesadelo, do qual jamais poderei acordar. Ele desistiu do nosso amor, mas eu não consigo desistir. O que tivemos foi o suficiente para você, Jensen? Para mim não foi, uma vida inteira juntos não é o suficiente para mim, porque o amo mais que tudo, mais que a mim mesmo.

E ainda sigo pensando que ele voltará para mim, sei que isso é loucura, mas é a única forma de me manter vivo, porque se eu não acreditar nisso, não haverá nenhum motivo para viver, a morte será o melhor para mim.

**I don't mind it**

**I still don't mind at all**

**It's like one of those bad dreams**

**When you can't wake up**

**Looks like You've given up, you've had enough**

**But I want more, no I won't stop**

**Cause I just know you'll come around, right?**

**Eu não me importo**

**Eu continuo não me importando nenhum pouco**

**É como um desses sonhos ruins**

**Quando você não consegue acordar**

**Parece que você desistiu, você teve o suficiente**

**Mas eu quero mais, eu não vou parar**

**Porque eu sei que você vai vir, certo?**

Eu só não consigo entender como Jensen pode ter sido tão cruel comigo, como ele pôde ter dito aquelas palavras tão duras. Ainda que não me ame mais, por que me fazer sofrer tanto? Ah Jensen! Ele fica me vendo cair cada vez mais fundo e nada faz por mim. Eu não mereço sofrer tanto, nem o pior ser humano mereceria passar por isso que estou vivendo.

Sem amor, sem esperança, sem vida. Esse sou eu sem Jensen Ross Ackles.

**Just don't stand there and watch me fall**

**Cause I, cause I still don't mind it at all**

**Então não fique ai parado me vendo cair**

**Porque eu, porque eu ainda não me importo nenhum pouco**


	6. On without you another s Jensen POV

**6. On without you [another´s Jensen POV]**

Música do capítulo: On without you, do Backstreet Boys.

** watch?v=uvYuZQvUheY**

Estou aqui em meu quarto no hotel Sutton prestes a enfrentar mais uma terrível noite. Desde que terminei com Jared, há 37 dias, que minha rotina se resume a isso: acordar cedo após uma noite mal dormida e ir gravar, passando o dia todo com o homem que amo mas que não é mais seu; a noite volto para o hotel e a tristeza me consome, fazendo com que eu perca o sono e beba na tentativa vã de esquecer meu grande amor; no pouco que durmo, só sonho com Jared e acordo para mais um dia vazio em minha vida mesquinha. Até quando aguentarei isso eu não sei, porém sinto medo de fazer alguma besteira qualquer hora, afinal, prefiro morrer a viver sem seu amado.

Após esvaziar mais um copo de uísque, já não raciocino direito e posso sentir Jared aqui, vejo-o em minha frente, sinto seu cheiro e seu gosto. Fecho os olhos, mas a imagem dele não sai de minha cabeça. Nunca tínhamos ficado tanto tempo brigados, todas as vezes que terminamos, voltamos em no máximo 15 dias. Mas não posso ficar reclamando, porque Jared bem que tentou retornar para mim. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando não o aceitei de volta e falei toda aquela estupidez para ele? Como eu fui capaz de mentir, dizendo que não o amava? Por Deus, eu só posso estar louco! Um louco filho da puta e orgulhoso. Estava cego pela raiva e pelo ciúmes que sinto de Genevieve. Claro, aquela vadia está sempre com Jared, sempre atormentando e atrapalhando.

**I see your shadow even when you're not standing there**

**I feel you when I close my eyes**

**I've been through it all and made it out alive**

**It's only just a matter of time**

**I won't be (hopeless), I was so (devoted)**

**Pieces would come together**

**I was so (blinded), my heart is (flatlined)**

**And I promise you baby**

**That I've tried but I can't try no more**

**And I've cried but I can't cry no more**

**It's just so impossible going…**

**On without you, on without you**

**No I can't**

**Eu vejo a sua sombra até mesmo quando você não esta lá**

**Eu sinto você quando eu fecho os meus olhos**

**Eu já passei por isso tudo e sobrevivi**

**Isso é apenas uma questão de tempo**

**Eu não deixarei a (esperança) se ir, eu ja fui tão (confiante)**

**Aqueles pedaços poderiam se unir outra vez**

**Eu ja fui tão (cego), o meu coração está (aliviado)**

**E eu te prometo, meu bem**

**Que eu ja tentei, mas eu não posso mais tentar**

**E eu já chorei, mas eu não posso mais chorar**

**É simplesmente impossível continuar...**

**Sem você, sem você**

**Não, eu não posso**

Por que eu não enfio a porra do meu orgulho no traseiro e ligo pro Jay logo? Por que faço isso comigo e com ele? Sei que ele viria correndo se o telefonasse.

Cliff me contou o que Jared tem feito: ele sempre retorna a nossa antiga casa e passa algumas horas lá. Coloco-me no lugar dele, sinto uma dor tão grande! Ele deve ouvir meus passos no corredor, indo até o quarto dele, então percebe que não estou lá, que é apenas a imaginação dele o enlouquecendo, como a minha tem feito comigo. Só espero que ele aguente isso, porque eu não estou mais aguentando, ter apenas a lembrança dele quando queria tê-lo por completo é algo muito cruel.

Lágrimas eu já não tenho, derramei-as tanto que elas secaram. Nem chorar consigo mais, vejam a que ponto cheguei! O coração está partido, os pedaços precisam ser unidos. Será isso possível?

Pergunto-me diversas vezes por que tenho que sofrer tanto. Por que fui conhecer àquele homem? Seria tão simples se eu pudesse apagar as memórias dele de mim. Se ao menos não tivesse que vê-lo todos os dias, se não tivesse que trabalhar com ele, fingindo que tudo vai bem. Não desistirei, contudo. Vou esquecê-lo um dia… Será? Não, nunca o esquecerei, estou me enganando quando digo que sim. Sem Jared é simplesmente impossível continuar, não adianta mais tentar.

**I hear you walking through the halls**

**And I know you're not home**

**The thought of you is all that remains**

**I wonder if I call would you pick up the phone**

**And tell me that you're feeling the same**

**There's nothing left (in me), my (?) (empty)**

**The pieces will come together**

**I tell myself and if I'm wrong (if i'm wrong)**

**I'm not giving up baby**

**But I've tried but I can't try no more (no more baby)**

**And I've cried but I can't cry no more**

**And I've tried but I can't try no more**

**And I've cried but I can't cry no more**

**It's just so impossible going..**

**On without you, on without you**

**No i can't**

**Eu ouço os seus passos nos corredores**

**Quando eu já sei que você não está em casa**

**A sua lembraça é tudo que permanece em mim**

**Eu imagino se eu ligasse para você, você atenderia o telefone?**

**E diga-me que você também sente o mesmo**

**Não sobrou mais nada (em mim), minhas lágrimas estão completamente (vazias)**

**Os pedaços irão se unir**

**Eu me pergunto (por que eu?), se eu estiver errado (por que eu?)**

**E eu não vou desistir, meu bem**

**Mas eu já tentei e não posso mais tentar ( não dá mais, meu bem)**

**E eu já chorei, mas não posso mais chorar**

**E eu já tentei, mas não posso mais tentar**

**E eu já chorei, mas não posso mais chorar**

**É simplesmente impossível continuar...**

**Sem você, sem você**

**Não, eu não posso**

Bebo um pouco mais na tentativa de diminuir a dor, já que olvidá-lo eu não consigo. Quando não me aguento mais em pé, vou me deitar e antes de adormecer ainda consigo pensar no vazio do lado direito da minha cama, local que costumava ser dele. Como me dói saber que nunca mais compartilharei a cama com ele, não compartilharei a vida com ele. Nós que tínhamos tantos sonhos e planos, tantas promessas de amor feitas e deixadas para trás. Restou apenas o vazio e o abismo que nos separa, uma distância que não é física, mas de almas. E eu sigo sem ele, sigo me enganando, fingindo estar tudo bem, quando sei que não está e não ficará. Vou sentindo a falta daquele que amo e do que eu costumava ser quando estava com ele. Ainda que seja impossível, tentarei sobreviver a isso.

**I got an empty bed on my right side**

**I'm missing you now for a life time**

**I tell myself I'm fine but I'm lying, I'm lying**

**And I promise you baby**

**That I've tried but I can't try no more**

**And I've cried but I can't cry no more (tried it baby)**

**It's just so impossible going…**

**On without you, on without you**

**No I can't**

**Eu tenho uma cama vazia do meu lado direito**

**Eu estou sentindo a sua falta já faz muito tempo**

**Eu digo a mim mesmo que eu estou bem, mas estou mentindo, estou mentindo**

**E eu te prometo, meu bem**

**Que eu ja tentei, mas eu não posso mais tentar**

**E eu já chorei, mas eu não posso mais chorar**

**É simplesmente impossível continuar...**

**Sem você, sem você**

**Não, eu não posso**


	7. A song for you: uma canção para você

**7. A song for you: uma canção para você**

Música do capítulo: A song for you, da Celine Dion.

watch?v=y6NtLiqUHpw

Era noite de sábado e, como era costume ultimamente, Jensen estava sozinho no seu quarto de hotel.

Fazia 52 dias que havia rompido com Padalecki. Pediu uma pizza e quando foi começar a comer, lembrou-se de Jared e de como era trabalhoso comer pizza com ele, porque devido a sua intolerância a lactose, era preciso tomar sempre algumas pílulas de enzima digestiva lactase para que o queijo não lhe fizesse mal.

Antes de começar a comer, o intérprete de Dean Winchester ligou o rádio na estação de música local que ele mais gostava para ver se aquilo o ajudava a espantar a solidão. Pegou um pedaço e sem vontade, começou a mastigá-lo. Ele não estava comendo quase nada desde o rompimento e já havia perdido alguns quilos. De repente, sua música com Jared começou a tocar, aquela música tão romântica, tema do filme "Nothing Hill". Chamava-se "You got a way" e era cantada pela cantora country Shania Twain. Ele se lembrou das noites de amor que teve com o ex namorado e uma sensação estranha o invadiu: era uma mistura de saudades, desejo e, claro, amor. Ele não pôde mais se segurar, mandou o orgulho e a mágoa para a puta que pariu, pegou o celular e ligou para Jared, que atendeu, surpreso:

- Alô. Jensen!?

-Oi Jay! Eu… eu… - era difícil para o loiro achar as palavras. – Eu ia comer uma pizza e... Coloca na rádio que eu costumo ouvir, está tocando nossa música.

Com isso, Jensen queria que a música fizesse Jared entender o quanto ele ainda o amava e precisava dele. E faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta. Mas ele não conseguia falar isso.

**I couldn't live**

**I couldn't live without your love**

**For one kiss**

**Well I'd give everything up**

**There's no words I can describe**

**What I feel deep inside**

**So I let this song say it all**

**Eu não poderia viver  
Eu não poderia viver sem o seu amor  
Por um beijo  
Bem, eu desistiria de tudo  
Não existem palavras que possam descrever  
O que eu sinto lá no fundo  
Então eu deixo essa canção dizer tudo**

Padalecki foi até o aparelho de som e o ligou na estação. A bela música invadiu o ambiente e ele se emocionou. Quase que sua voz não saiu:

- A nossa música, Jen.

- É.

- Ela é tão linda!

- É. – Jensen estava monossilábico. Tinha tanto para falar, mas estranhamente nada lhe vinha à boca naquele momento. Daí ele resolveu cantar. – "It's in the way you want me, it's in the way you hold me, the way you show me just what Iove's made of, It's in the way we make love".

Cantando, ele revivia as vezes que tinha cantado aquela música no ouvido de Jared, antes de fazerem amor. Ele podia quase se sentir vivo novamente. E ele continuou e Jared, do outro lado do telefone, o acompanhou, até que a música terminasse.

**Then I hope you'll understand**

**Once you've listened till the end**

**Heard the music in my head**

**So before I could forget**

**I start singing**

**Yeah I was singing**

**This song**

**For you**

**Então eu espero que você entenda  
Uma vez você ouviu até o fim  
Ouviu a musica na minha cabeça  
Então antes que eu pudesse esquecer  
Eu comecei a cantar  
Sim eu estava cantando**

**Essa canção **

**Para você**

Quando a música acabou, os dois emudeceram por um instante. Ackles ficou procurando palavras em sua cabeça e Jared foi quem quebrou o silêncio, porém não com o que Jensen queria ouvir:

- Vou desligar o rádio agora.

- Eu também. Mas acho que não conseguirei parar de cantar.

- Então continue.

Jensen cantarolou um pouco mais e Padalecki tinha lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Interrompeu o loiro:

- Jens, por que você me ligou?

- Sinceramente? Nem eu sei, só me deu vontade de falar com você. E de cantar. – ele sorriu.

- Que bom, porque estava com saudades da sua voz.

- Somente da minha voz?

- Claro que não.

- Sente saudades de mim, Jay?

- Todos os segundos da minha vida. Responde-me algo, com sinceridade?

- Sim, Jay, pode perguntar.

- Você está vivendo feliz?

- Não tem como ser feliz sem você, Jared.

- Eu preferiria ouvir um sim, porque me dói saber que você esta triste, Jens.

- E você, Jared? Você está feliz?

- Eu? Eu estou arrasado, não tem um dia que eu não deseje morrer por estarmos longe.

Essas palavras atingiram Jensen como um tiro no peito.

- O que fizemos com nossas vidas, Padalecki?

O moreno não conseguiu responder, tamanha sua tristeza por saber que ele e Jensen estavam tão infelizes.

**Just made up the words**

**la la la ohhh ohhh yeah**

**My heart with a melody**

**So I am singing**

**this song**

**for you **

**Apenas escrevi as palavras  
La La La ohhh ohhh Sim  
Meu coração escreveu a melodia  
Então eu estou cantando**

**essa canção**

**para você**

E finalmente Jensen conseguiu falar o que desejava há tanto tempo:

- Por que você não volta para mim, Jared?

- Isso é um pedido para reatarmos? – Padalecki mal podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de escutar da boca de quem tanto amava.

- É um pedido, um desejo, uma ordem.

- Esperei por isso tanto tempo!

- Eu também, meu amor.

- Eu te amo, Jensen.

- Eu te amo, Jared.

E de repente o mundo passou a ser um lugar lindo e ambos se sentiram cheios de vida novamente.

Jensen falou, quase num sussurro:

- Você vem para cá ou eu vou aí?

Padalecki falou, com certo receio:

- Genevieve está aqui, Jens.

- Entendo. – novamente ela para estragar a vida de Ackles. - E isso quer dizer que...

- Isso quer dizer que assim que eu me livrar dela eu estarei aí com você. Guarda um pedaço de pizza pra mim, ta?

Jared desligou já pensando na maneira que abordaria o assunto com sua mulher. E decidiu que apenas falaria que havia voltado com Jensen e que eles jamais terminariam de novo. Ele sabia que Genevieve não ia gostar, mas nada ia fazer. Tinham um contrato, ela o amava e de certa forma tinha benefícios com esse casamento.

Ackles comeu algumas fatias da pizza e ansiosamente esperava por seu grande amor, torcendo para que ele não demorasse muito.


	8. Quando tudo fica bem, you ve got a way

**8. Quando tudo fica bem, you´ve got a way.**

Nota do capítulo: eu sou completamente louca por essa música! De chorar ouvindo e tudo. Por isso, resolvi utilizá-la, ainda mais por ela ser tão PADACKLES!

Música do capítulo: You´ve got a way, da Shania Twain.

** watch?v=Cytj0nrLaCs&ob=av3n**

**Fazer as pazes com quem se ama é uma das maiores emoções na vida de uma pessoa. Saber que toda tristeza e sofrimento ficarão para trás e novos dias de alegria é o que se terá pela frente é algo muito reconfortante. E era exatamente isso que Jared e Jensen estavam sentindo: conforto. E também alívio e ansiedade pelo reencontro, que não seria só de corpos, mas de almas.**

As noites mal dormidas ficariam para trás. Pelo menos as mal dormidas devido à tristeza, porque certamente eles teriam muitas noites sem dormir por ficarem horas fazendo amor. As lágrimas só voltariam a rolar em seus rostos por felicidade e os sorrisos voltariam a estar presentes em suas faces.

**Foi sentindo grande alegria que, pouco mais de uma hora após o telefonema, Jensen abriu a porta de sua suíte assim que Jared chegou e este, tinha um largo sorriso estampado na face bonita. E a porta mal foi fechada atrás deles e um avançou no outro, num abraço terno, caloroso e que irradiava todo o amor que eles tinham. A fé na vida podia ser sentida novamente.**

- Senti tanto a sua falta! –falaram ao mesmo tempo e caíram na risada, porque a química entre eles era tão grande que até seus pensamentos e palavras eram sincronizados.

Jensen puxou Jared pelo braço, levando-o até o sofá. Tinham tanto para falar, mas não queriam conversa, não naquele instante. Até porque, palavras eram desnecessárias, principalmente porque se comunicavam através do olhar e assim sendo, um enxergou o desejo que emanava do outro.

Após a intensa troca de olhares, surgiu um beijo, ainda mais intenso, quase desesperado, como se o mundo fosse acabar em alguns segundos. A mão de um ansiava pelo corpo do outro e eles se tocavam de um jeito frenético, afinal, não aguentavam mais de saudades do cheiro um do outro, da textura de pele, do gosto da boca. E claro, de fazerem amor, daquele jeito especial, indescritível, incomparável, perfeito, que só encontravam um com o outro.

**You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I've gotta say-you really got a way  
You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see... you got a way with me**

**Você tem um jeito comigo  
De algum modo você me fez acreditar  
Em tudo que eu podia ser  
Eu preciso dizer - Você realmente tem um jeito  
Você tem um jeito, parece  
Você me deu fé para encontrar meus sonhos  
Você nunca saberá exatamente o que isso significa  
Você não consegue ver... Você tem um jeito comigo**

****

Os beijos e carícias foram interrompidos pelas palavras de Jared, que falou de um jeito quase infantil, daquele modo que fazia Jensen sorrir, mesmo que não fossem palavras alegres.

**- Jens, você me perdoa por eu ter sido tão idiota e ter feito você sofrer tanto?**

**Ackles não queria falar, nem escutar, apenas amar:**

**- Perdoo, mas só se você prometer que jamais fará outra idiotice como a que fez. E que não vai parar de me beijar para falar.**

**Jared sorriu:**

**Eu prometo. Mas não posso nem interromper o beijo para falar que eu lhe amo e que você é o que tenho de mais valioso?**

**Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas:**

**- Deixa eu pensar. Hum, sim, nesse caso você pode falar sim. E você também é muito valioso para mim, tanto que é impossível medir. Só sei que lhe amo mais do que tudo, mais do que a mim, porque sem você, eu nada sou.**

**Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Jared e Jensen passou o dedo pelo caminho que ela percorreu e em seguida, beijou-lhe a bochecha, num gesto terno.**

****

You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through to me

**Você tem um jeito com palavras  
Você me faz sorrir mesmo quando sofro  
Não tem jeito de medir o quanto vale seu amor  
Eu não acredito no jeito que você consegue me atingir**

**- Eu lhe adoro tanto, Jared! Mesmo com tudo o que você me fez sofrer, mesmo tendo se casado com a mulher errada. Eu amo tudo em você e não mudaria nada em você, porque para mim você é perfeito do jeito que é.**

**As lágrimas escorriam mais intensamente dos olhos de Jared. Ele tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Então, num gesto de extremo carinho e amor, pegou as mãos de Jensen, beijou-as e as colocou sobre seu peito, para que Jensen pudesse sentir o quão forte seu coração batia. Por ele.**

**Jensen manteve as mãos sobre o peito de seu amado, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. Desejava poder congelar o momento.**

**Padalecki suspirou, fazia tanto tempo que não tinha Jensen tão perto. Estava tão feliz e não conseguia parar de chorar. O loiro o tomou em seus braços, envolvendo-o em si e Jared deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Jensen sussurrou.**

- Não chore mais, amor. Só lhe darei motivos pra sorrir a partir de agora.

**Oh, how I adore you  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are**

**Oh, como eu te adoro  
Como a ninguém antes de você  
Eu te amo exatamente do jeito que você é**

**Delicadamente Jensen beijou os lábios de Jared, de um jeito tão terno, sem deixar de abraçá-lo e o mais jovem se sentiu tão reconfortado que no mesmo instante suas lágrimas secaram. O amor pode ser capaz de tantas coisas! E ele passou a beijar Jensen com intensidade e urgência e poderia ficar assim para sempre. Ou até Jensen descer seus lábios, beijando todo o pescoço de Jared e despindo-o.**

A visão do corpo nu de seu amado entorpeceu Jensen. Já tinha até se esquecido o quão perfeito era o corpo de Jared e ficou olhando-o por um momento.

**It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what Iove's made of  
It's in the way we make love **

**It´s just the way you are.**

**Está no jeito de você me querer  
Está no jeito de você me abraçar  
O jeito de me mostrar exatamente do que o amor é capaz  
Está no jeito como fazemos amor  
É apenas o jeito que você é **

**- Hey Jens, o que foi? Esqueceu como se faz, é? – Jared falou sorrindo.**

**Jensen deu um selinho em Jared e respondeu:**

**- Só me esqueci do quanto você é lindo, Jared! Mas não me esqueci do quanto eu lhe amo nem do jeito intenso como fazemos amor.**

**Ackles começou a se despir e Jared o ajudou. Deixaram as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e foram até a cama king da luxuosa suíte onde Jensen estava morando.**

Deitaram-se e Jared passou a beijar o tórax e a barriga de Jensen e sentiu em suas mãos toda a excitação do outro. Começou a masturbá-lo devagarzinho e deu algumas lambidas no membro do loiro. Seu pênis estava tão duro quanto o do namorado e Jared se deitou sobre Jensen, fazendo seus membros roçarem um no outro, subindo e descendo o corpo, num vai e vem que poderia fazê-los gozá-los sem precisarem de mais nada. Mas era cedo demais para isso, eles teriam a noite toda pela frente e aproveitariam cada segundo.

**Padalecki passou a sugar o membro de Jensen e depois a lamber seu ânus, enquanto o masturbava. Os gemidos de Jensen ficavam cada vez mais altos e o loiro fez Jared parar por um instante, para que pudesse se posicionar para fazerem um "sessenta e nove". Os movimentos deles eram sincronizados, um sabia exatamente o que fazer para dar o máximo de prazer ao outro. E gozaram praticamente juntos.**

**Isso sim era fazer amor! Porque apesar do ato ser um tanto selvagem, por se tratar de dois homens fazendo sexo, havia toda uma magia entre eles, um amor inexplicável, um carinho tão intenso que tinham, evidente em cada toque, em cada olhar, em cada beijo, ora intenso, ora terno.**

**Obviamente, o que já estava bom podia ficar ainda melhor. E por isso Jensen se levantou por um instante. Foi buscar o Bordeaux, do Château Margaux, que havia pedido assim que desligara o telefone quando fizera as pazes com Jared. Ele abriu a garrafa, encheu duas taças e entregou uma ao amado. Antes de brindarem, ligou seu micro-system e a música "You-ve got a way" invadiu o ambiente. O loiro colocou-a para tocar repetidamente, como faziam às vezes. E então brindaram ao amor.**

**Bebiam gole a gole e seus olhares não se desviaram nenhum instante se quer. Não queriam, não podiam. Eram yin e yang, duas metades feitas para ficarem juntas eternamente.**

**A bebida descia quente, porém não tão quente quanto eles. E Jensen derramou um pouco do líquido gelado sobre o abdômen de Jared e começou a lambê-lo. A mistura de sensações de frio e de quente fez o moreno alto estremecer. E implorar baixinho por mais.**

**Os dois se beijaram lascivamente, suas línguas gladiando, numa luta sensual e apaixonada. Seus corpos cada vez mais próximos, tão próximos, que logo se tornaram um só, quando Jensen se pôs dentro de Jared e o amou com tamanho fervor que deixaria Romeu e Julieta com inveja.**

**Após o clímax, os dois não deixavam de se beijar, não conseguiam. Tanto tempo separados, tanto tinham para recuperar. Só pararam quando dormiram, após Jensen desligar o rádio, mas nem assim se desgrudaram.**

**Ao amanhecer de um novo dia, Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki estavam radiantes e seus sorrisos iluminavam mais que o sol que já havia nascido há algum tempo.**

**Levantaram-se, comeram pizza e, como Jensen sempre cuidava de Jared, certificou-se que o amante tomasse antes seu remédio. Não poderia permitir que ele se sentisse mal.**

**Foram tomar banho e se amaram na banheira de hidromassagem, dessa vez, com Jensen recebendo Jared e sentindo o êxtase de outrora.**

**Juraram nunca mais se separarem, amor eterno prometeram.**

**Seriam para sempre duas partes de um todo, eternamente uma alma em dois corpos.**

Este era o jeito que a vida os queria e para isso foram feitos: para se amarem acima de tudo, acima da razão. Porque um era ritmo, outro harmonia. Juntos, canção.

****

FIM


End file.
